The present invention relates to a double-jointed cardan shaft for vehicles.
Double-jointed cardan shafts are generally known that have a first and a second yoke journal assembly that are operatively connected to each other by means of a first and second fork joint, whereby the two fork joints are connected by means of a connection element and a ball calotte. Such connection techniques used to be very problematic in the past. With the prior-art double-jointed cardan shafts, very severe wear and tear occurred, particularly in the area of the centering means, which then caused the shaft to break.